


Concert Tickets

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Concerts, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin manages to get a ticket to the Christmas concert of his favorite singer and is excited.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Concert Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> Day 12
> 
> Not beta'd

Merlin beamed and turned the chair around. When he had heard about the concert, he had been devastated, thinking it was too late and he would never get a ticket. 

"What?" Arthur put down his mug and looked at him. 

"I got it!" Merlin almost squeed. 

"You got what?"

"A ticket!"

Arthur blinked. "What for?"

"James Timmerman!" The smile threatened to split Merlin's face in two. 

"Oh, that."

"I checked everywhere and it was all sold out and now I check on the website of the venue again and they had this one ticket, third row, in the middle. As if it was waiting for me!" 

"And it cost an arm and a leg but you bought it anyway." Arthur didn't seem to be happy. 

"It was only 60 Pounds, I thought it would be a lot more expensive!" Merlin did a little happy-dance in his chair. "I'm going to see James, I'm going to see James." He chanted. 

"Good for you." Arthur was oddly uninterested. 

"Hey, can't you be happy for me for once? I don't care about your footie stuff either, but I was happy that you snatched the good tickets for that home game because you were. Now you're trying to make me feel bad about this? Not fair." Merlin pouted and turned back to his computer screen. 

"Nono, I'm happy for you. Congratulations on getting the ticket. Have fun."

"Arthur!" Merlin swirled around and glared. This had been the fakest thing Arthur had ever said. 

Arthur looked into his mug. "You're just overdoing it a bit on this bloke lately. All I ever hear about is 'James did this' and 'Look at this tweet from James' and 'Have you seen James' insta pic?'."

"I just like his music and he's a nice person with a great sense of humour."

"You don't really know him, he is for you what he wants you to see."

"That's why I plan on going to the stagedoor. Maybe I can get a photo and talk to him for a bit."

"Merlin."

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur threw him a look and did his lower lip just come out a bit further?

"That he's a singer that I like listening to? That this is his only Christmas concert in the area? That it makes me happy?"

Arthur worried his lower lip with his teeth. "That I'm here, too?"

"Oh. You wanted to come, too? Why didn't you say anything?"

"No, I didn't want to come along. But...you're gushing over this bloke for weeks now. You even have photos of him on your phone and don't you think I didn't notice you changed the background of your computer to a photo of him. It's just..."

Merlin blinked. "You're jealous."

"Hell, I am!"

A wide smile spread on Merlin's face. "You are!" He laughed. "Why on earth would you be jealous of a singer I don't even know in person!"

"But you're planning to get to know him."

"If I meet him at all, it'll be a 'wonderful show, been looking forward to it' and a 'would you mind a quick selfie?' and if I'm lucky, he'll say yes to that. It's not like he'll ask me out for dinner or marry me on the spot."

"Well, what if?" Arthur looked stubborn. 

"What if what?" 

"What if he asks you out to dinner or wants to marry you on the spot?" 

Merlin got up and went over to where Arthur was sitting on the couch. He straddled him and took his face between his hands. "Then I will have to inform Mr. Timmerman that I am very flattered but that I am taken. By the most jealous, unreasonable git in the country." He grinned. "Who obviously needs to be shown right now that he's my number one." He leaned in and kissed Arthur deeply.


End file.
